Seeing the Light
by elle1001
Summary: Bella is part of the original family. When Esther cheated on Mikeal Mikeal cheated on her as a payback method. The outcome of this whole mess was Klaus and Bella. Both werewolves and unwanted who will they turn to in their time of need? Each other. after realising that they are not of the same blood old feelings finally start to come out. How will they both cope through the years?
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS THIS IS MY NEW STORY. OF COURSE IT IS A BELLA AND KLAUS PAIRING. IN THIS STORY BELLA WILL BE MIKEAL'S DAUGHTER. BUT MIKEAL ENEDED UP CHEATING ON HIS WIFE SO KLAUS AND BELLA ARE NOT RELATED AT ALL. THERE ARE NO BLOOD TIES TO EACH OTHER. IF YOU HAVE QUESTION PLEAE ASK ME AND REMEBER TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

BELLA POV

The light streamed thorugh the gaps in the wood of the log cabin. The men in my family were already bustling about preparikng for the day. I sat on the small cot that I shared with my sister, Rebecca, watching my brothers and father gather their hunting materials for the day. They would leave as dawn struck and be back as dusk wrapped the small village in cold caresses.

I still remember the time when I convinced Niklaus to take me hunting in the woods with him. It may have been fun at the time but we both got severely punished. Till this day i can still hear the words that were screamed at me that day by my own mother. That was the first of countless beatings that I received throughout my seven-teen years.

I have always known that I was different from my siblings for I was always treated like dirt by the woman known as my mother. The beatings only added to that. She made me feel worthless like I wasn't wanted any more. For a while I couldn't feel anything, I was numb to the world. Nik changed that though he made me feel safe. when I am around him Ik fee as though all of my worries go away and nobody can hurt me anymore.

Tonight is the full moon; the one day of the month where my fther will herd us into a cave to keep us safe from the raging beasts that we call neighbors. Although, I think waking up Becca might just be worse than having to face a werewolf on a full moon.

Sitting at the table in the middle of the cabin i saw Niklaus approching me with caution, as if he expected me to snap at him.

"Bells, would you like to go see the werewolves transform tonight with Henrick and I." He asked me.

"Of course, I would be honored to accompany you to watch the werewolves transform. It will also give us solme time to discuss some particuarily disturbing matters that I found the other day."

All Nik could do was nod his head contimplating what I have to tell him later. Ik could practically see the gears turning in his head.

Hours passed and dusk finally struck. As a family we made our way through the woods to the came we reside in once a month.

Nik and I broke off from the group so that we mayh talk about what i have found over the course of the last few months.

We walked an walked. The farther away I got the freerer I began to feel. Nik stopped and just stood there waitikng for me to begin my tale.

"Look I knw that this may be hard to hear, but please I beg of you do not dare interrupt me", I spoke with authority lace in my vioce.

He nodded his head in an acceptable fashion, telling me that I was to begin.

"The other day I was taking a stroll outside. Mother called me over and her and father were sitting in a chair. Our mother said to me, ' I beleive that it is time that you know you are not my daughter. You father cheated on me as I did him. The product of this whole mess was you and Niklaus. Both of you are abominations to this world.'My father then began saying that i was his daughter and you were mother's son. Neither of us are blood related Nik. Thats why they always beat us, whnike our supposed siblings stand there and watch us beg for mercy."

Traitor tears started dripping down my face. I could feel legs start tremble under my weight.

Niklaus strode towards me so that he could catch me when I fell. I could feel his arms wrap around my body. Knowing that at thatg moment nothing could hurt me while I am in his arms I dropped to the ground and began hysterically sobbing for being lied to all of myh life. We just sat there. Me in his arms and him comforting me.

KLAUS POV

Knowing that I was not Mikeal's son was a huge releif to me. I cannot even count how many horrible things he has done to Bell and I. As I sit on the forest floor with Bell in my arms i feel as if a weight was lifted off of my chest knowing that if I chose to I could court Bell. We could be together knowing that our blood is not the same. Ever since we were younger i have been in love with her. no matter what i will try to protect her from the world as best as I can. No battle to big. No length to far. I will go to the ends of the earth and back just to see her smile, Knowing that I caused the smile that lit up her face with excitment and joy. She will always have everything she can begin to dream about. It was then I realised that I loved Isabella Mikealson.

Our moment of peace was soon interrupted though. Mikeal came tromping thrugh the froste tyrying to find Bell and I. As I looked down at her I could see fear and worry consume her beautiful face. Taking one last look at her I knew just by how scared she was that we were ging to be beatg in front of our family. to make the situation even better we would have to look into our families faces and see the pity they threw our way al night long.

I could hear the leaves rustling in the distance as Mikeal tromped through the forest trying to find us. As he grew nearer to us Bell shrunk into my side.

At last Mikeal stumbles through the thiknk underbrush sword in hand. without any words said we both stand up so that we can face our fate. We both know there is no denying that invitable.

**HEY GUYS I KNO WTHAT I HAVE NOT UPDATED MY OTHER STORIES FOR A WHILE BUT I PROMISE THAT I WILL SOON. ON MYH OTHER VAMPIRE DIARES SLASH TWILIGHT CROSSOVER I HAVE HAD A CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK. ANYWAYS PLEASE MAKE SURE THAT OYU REVEIW AND I WILL UPDATE SOON.**


	2. Chapter 2

You guys are probally going to kill me, but as of now all of my stories are on hold. I am working on an original story right now that one day I hope to get published.

-elle1001


End file.
